


No One Hears

by LittleMissSketch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: Floating in space, you kinda go a bit... crazy.





	No One Hears

**Author's Note:**

> why did i do this

Tony Stark was not sure what he had thought would happen. After Peter had become dust before his eyes. _(Mr. Stark? I… I don’t feel so good.)_ He didn’t know what was happening on Earth and it was _killing him._

May didn’t even know Peter was dead.

That weird furry raccoon didn’t know all of its friends were dead.

_No one knew he was alive._

_No one was coming for him._

* * *

 

He was starting to run out of food. That was fine, though! Humans could survive three weeks without food.

_(But without water he wouldn’t survive.)_

* * *

 

The black hole in his stomach clenched. It begged for food but the only food around him was metal. _(And himself.)_

Tony didn’t want to know how long it’d be until he could feel every part of him aching for sustenance he wouldn’t receive.

He wanted to scream so loudly they would hear him all the way in Earth. _(But in space, no one can hear you scream.)_

They’d look up and question what they just heard before moving on. But he’d be _noticed_ and he wouldn’t be _alone in space._

Some days, _(was it a day? Had only a second passed? Had a millennia passed without his notice?)_ he wondered if he was even real.

After so long he started counting the breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

* * *

 

Even while counting his breathes, he felt like he was going insane.

So he screamed.

His lungs shook with the effort of screaming after not so much as whispering in so long.

After a few seconds—hours— _millennia_ of screaming, it cut off.

As Tony coughed up his lungs, his scream echoed around the dull, lifeless husk of a ship.

Tony choked on his air, crying. But without the proper water he couldn’t cry.

He couldn’t cry for Peter, for Pepper, for his parents, for anyone.

* * *

 

 _At least Peter died quickly, in seconds, rather than this slow torture._ Tony thought, feeling the coldness of the void of space outside.

If he stepped out now, it’d be a fast death, but he didn’t want that.

* * *

 

Tony shut his eyes.

_“Hey, Miss Potts. If you find this recording… Don’t feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds._

_“Food and water ran out two days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning._

_“And that’ll be it._

_“...When I drift off I will dream about you. It’s always you.”_


End file.
